Stuck in a Commercial
'Stuck in a Commercial '''is the second episode in season 2 of Stuck in the Middle'' and the 19th episode overall. It aired on February 10, 2017, to 1.1 million viewers. Summary Harley and Ethan partner up to make a TV commercial for their dad's store. Plot When Tom gets a TV spot to advertise Bait n' Bite store, he wants to use an old commercial he filmed when Harley was only two years old. The commercial is so embarrassing for toddler Harley because she pooped herself, making Harley worried that she would forever become known as "Doody Diaz" if the commercial ever airs. So, she convinces her dad to let Ethan shoot a new commercial. Ethan agrees to direct the commercial but Harley is worried that Ethan will give up before finishing it like he quits all his other films. She gives him a pep talk and even sets up a secret camera in a lobster "gift" to spy on him. Ethan's work is made difficult when some of his stars, Daphne, Lewie and Beast start jinxing each other, forbidding them from talking. Ethan also struggles to get a hold of the rest of the family. Georgie is bird-sitting a parrot from her teacher and trying so hard to make. Meanwhile, Rachel had promised herself that she would get two Adele concert tickets if she got an "A" in school. But Suzy isn't willing to buy them for her. Luckily, they realize that there is a chance to get free tickets, by trying as many times and with as many devices as possible. Ethan interrupts them from time to time to film their parts. They end up not winning any tickets. While taking the big family shot at the end of the commercial, Georgie's parrot says "Doody Diaz" just before the entire set falls apart. The commercial is ruined. Ethan quits. Harley gives him another pep talk about quitting. She also reveals that she was spying on him. After the pep talk, Ethan gets the courage to finish the commercial. Cast Main Cast *Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz *Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz *Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz *Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz *Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz *Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz *Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz *Cerina Vincent as Suzy Diaz *Joe Nieves as Tom Diaz Guest Cast *Audrey Wasilewski as the voice of Leo Continuity * The big family shot at the end of the commercial is seen at the end of the Bait & Bite memory montage in Stuck in Spring Break. * Tom's passion for pirates themes is also seen again in Stuck in Spring Break. * Ethan's tendency to quit things before completing was first explored in Stuck in the Block Party. * It is revealed that the reality show "Man vs. Dumpster" now has an aftershow called "Talking Trash." Man vs. Dumpster was first seen in Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend. * Ethan eventually puts the effort to finish a movie in Stuck with a Non-Diaz. * Harley wanting to be the first person to Mars is brought up again in Stuck with Horrible Helpers. Trivia *Rachel earned an 'A' so she could get to see an Adele concert as a reward. *Tom made his first commercial for his shop when Harley was two years old. *Ethan successfully completes a video project that people will actually see. *Harley is haunted by the fact that she could be labelled "Doody Diaz," for the rest of her life. International Premieres * April 18, 2017 (Israel) * May 15, 2017 (Portugal) * June 4, 2017 (Latin America, Brazil) * June 20, 2017 (Hungary) * June 27, 2017 (Poland) Gallery Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:2017